Project Summary Health challenges linked to human aging take a tremendous toll on our society. Physical and cognitive decline limit the quality of life for the elderly and their caregivers. Aging is the major risk factor for, and possible cause of cancer, diabetes, and neurodegenerative disease, and thus struggle with debilitating disease is a common health burden for the aging population. Without question, the promotion of healthy aging with extended resistance to decline should be a major objective of current medical research. To investigate healthy aging, simple animals models such as the nematode C. elegans have been studied, providing molecular insights into the genes and chemical compound interventions that can modulate conserved aging processes likely to act similarly in humans. The goal of the proposed work is to continue, and expand, efforts of a co-operative scientific group involving three closely interacting laboratories who coordinately test pharmacological interventions for the ability to extend healthy aging and promote longevity in nematodes. A specific emphasis of this integrated super-group is to test promising drugs on a collection of natural variants of the Caenorhabditis genus, which together represent the extensive genetic heterogeneity in the human population. The idea is that treatments that confer positive outcomes across a diverse population will have an increased chance of being efficacious in higher organisms and will be suggested as priority interventions for testing in pre-clinical mouse studies and possibly future human trials. This CITP Buck Data Coordination Center proposal describes the creation of a centralized database a proposal for its continued development. We also describe the statistical methodology we propose to employ. Overall, we will participate in a unique team project that has the power to define pharmacological interventions that robustly promote strong healthspan across a varied population, with implications for development of therapies that promote healthy human aging.